Those Blue Eyes
by HPobssessor97
Summary: Laurali had been friends with James Potter since her first train ride to Hogwarts. Best friends in fact. But she was in love with Albus. They had been in love since fourth year. However, both relationships are shifting and she's not sure if its for better or worse. She could end up loosing one or the other or both.
1. Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary

Chapter 1

Laurali felt like puking and crying and hyperventilating all at the same time. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of confusion, wonder, and anxiety.

She had just recently found out that she was a witch! And that she was being sent off (against her will) to Hogwarts—a place where she would learn magic—for seven years. Away from her family, friends, and everything familiar.

Now she stood on platform 9 ¾ (which you had to run through a wall to get through!) and it was five minutes till 11 o'clock, which meant she had to leave soon.

"Mummy do I really have to leave? Why can't I just go back to being normal?" Her lip started quivering despite herself, usually she wasn't this much of a cry baby, but she couldn't stand the thought of being shipped away to some foreign place without knowing anyone.

"Oh sweetie you'll be fine I promise. You're going to make friends, and do well in school," When Laurali still looked doubtful, her mother lifted her chin, "Honey you have been blessed with an incredible, and wonderful gift. To not go would waste an opportunity of a lifetime Do you understand me?" Laurali looked into the depth of her mother's hazel eyes and saw that there was no point in arguing. She was going to this poppycock school whether she liked it or not. Nodding gloomily, Laurali grabbed her trunk gave her parents one last hug good-bye and hastily made her on to the train about to depart.

Kids were running up and down the aisle, calling old friends talking about their summer, making her feel even more like an outsider. She quickly found an empty compartment. Where she slumped down and bursted into the tears she had been holding in since she had left her home earlier that morning.

She didn't know how long she sat there and cried, but after awhile she just started hiccupping, and staring out the window pathetically. Then quite suddenly and loudly her compartment door slammed open. Whipping her head around Laurali saw the culprit plopping themselves down onto the seat across from her.

He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and startling blue eyes, that reminded her of the finest sapphires money could buy. Sniffling, she drew herself to a total height of 4'11. She was trying very hard to disguise the fact that had been uncontrollably sobbing for the past couple hours.

"What's wrong?" He asked, before she could say anything. Sniffling again, and slumping her shoulders once more, Laurali looked down and ignored the question.

"My name's James. James Potter." He whispered softly. "May I know yours?"

"Laurali. Laurali Welch." She croaked back still not making eye contact with him.

"Laurali," he said testing it out, "well that's a mouthful isn't it?" Laurali's head snapped up, and saw him smiling, his blue eyes gleaming with laughter, "well if you don't mind, I think I'm going to call you Li."

Scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion, "Why Li? Most just shorten it to Laura."

"Well then that would make me ordinary now wouldn't it? And I can assure you that I am anything but ordinary." He answered with a mischievous smile, and for the first time since finding out about being a witch, Laurali smiled, a genuine smile.

"If you say so." She replied quietly, grinning, _maybe this whole magic thing isn't so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2: What are Friends For?

Chapter 2

"What is it?" Laurali questioned looking at the odd quill shaped candy that James had bought for her. They had been sitting and laughing. He had told her so many stories about Hogwarts, and the houses and the world of magic in general. It was all quite fascinating when he told her about it, much more than the books she had read or the informant who had told her she was a witch.

"It's a Sugar Quill. You suck on it." He demonstrated, by shoving it in his mouth, "Sthee?" So she did the exact same, and she had to say it was great. It was strawberry her favorite flavor.

"So James why did you come into my compartment anyway? And won't your friends be looking for you?" She asked. The question had been burning inside her since he had come in.

"Well I told my friends I was going to the lou, but then I saw you crying, and I remembered seeing you crying on the platform as well, so I thought I'd pop in and grace you with my god looks, charm, and brilliant wittiness!" He finished with a wink. Making her burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh that's rich, how do you know I'm not just using you for your money?"

"Well how do you know that I have money?" He countered. Right before Laurali could say anything else, her compartment door once again flew open.

"There you are mate! I've been looking all over for you! We thought you might've fallen into the toilet or something." Cried a boy that had dark skin with tight curls close to his head, and sky blue eyes.

"Sorry Fred I got…a…little distracted." Fred gave Laurali a once over before turning back to James. _Well nice to meet you too! _ Laurali thought indignantly.

"Well we're almost to the school you two might want to change into your robes." And with that he left.

James stood up and stretched for a second, "Well come on then, grab your stuff and we can head to the lavatory together to change." Then James quickly corrected himself, "But not together of course! I'll watch you—I mean wait while you change and you while I change!" By the time he finished Laurali was once again in a fit of laughter. She quickly grabbed her robes and clothing and followed James down the train.

They finally stopped at a compartment full with people. James happily opened the door and motioned for her follow. Looking around she saw Fred sitting with three other girls and two other boys. "Oi the Great James Potter has returned everyone from conquering his greatest foe, Lord Porcelain!" cried a boy with dreads sitting next to Fred.

"Oh shut it Lee!" James said but smiled as he lightly punched him in the arm.

"Where have you been James? You just disappeared for hours." Said the girl who looked like a feminine version of Fred, but had more freckles and red tinted curls that went down to her mid back.

"Well if you all must know I was talking with Laurali," He answered while gesturing to her, "Li was in desperate need of some cheering up and I took it upon myself to do so." He explained matter-of-factly, while grabbing his robes out of his trunk.

"Oh, well hullo Laurali!" Roxy greeted brightly, Laurali just smiled shyly in response.

"Where are Albus and Rose?" James questioned once he was done getting his stuff.

"They wandered off awhile ago." Mumbled Fred, who seemed to be concentrating on the game of cards he was playing with the kid named Lee.

Wearing a confused expression, James nodded, "Alright, we'll be back in a minute." Once again Laurali followed him down the train, all the way to the bathrooms at the end. They changed quickly, and by the time they were done they heard the train come to a screeching halt.

Suddenly Laurali became very nervous again. James had explained to her that since she was a first year she would have to get to the castle a different way and then get sorted. So for all she knew she might not even is in the same house as him, and he was the first friend she had made and didn't want to be separated from him.

"Don't worry Li, I know that you'll get sorted into Gryffindor or I wouldn't have spent so much time talking to you! And as for going to Hogwarts with other first years, I want you to meet some people." Very confused, Laurali once again followed James around the train. Where he found two kids still sitting in their compartment looking just as scared as Laurali felt.

"Albus, Rose there's someone I'd like you to meet." He said stepping to the side so that they could see Laurali clearly. The boy was sitting to her left looked similar to James, but had unruly raven black hair, where James' eyes were dark blue his were green. The girl sitting across from him and fiery red hair, with pale skin speckled with freckles and hazel eyes that held intelligence far beyond her age.

"Hullo." Laurali mumbled, scuffing her feet nervously.

"Hi! Are you a first year as well?" The boy asked cheerily if a bit anxiously. His cheeriness made Laurali relax a little, but she still only nodded in response.

"Well then you can come and sit with us on the boats." The girls pitched. Already Laurali was feeling better. But she still wanted nothing more than to go with James.

"See Li, now you can stay with my brother and cousin until the feast. Then you can come sit with me again." James said with half smile that reassured her more than anything else.

"Thanks James." Was all she could come up with.

He ruffled her hair, "No prob Li, what are friends for?" And with that he ushered all three of them out of the train, and on the platform. Where hundreds of students were swarming and around a giant. And Laurali didn't mean this figuratively; a literal giant was calling for first years to follow him. Before the trio left James he caught Albus' arm, "Hey don't worry about the sorting, I know you'll make Gryffindor and well if you don't I'll kick anyone's arse whose got a problem with it." Albus smiled.

"Thanks James. That means a lot." James winked at him then took off with the older students.

"Why would anyone care if you made a different house than him? Doesn't that happen quite often, sibling being sorted into different houses?" Laurali asked.

Rose gave her a peculiar look, before asking, "You're a muggle-born aren't you?" Laurali had no idea what that had to do with her question but nodded anyway.

"I thought so, everyone in the wizarding world knows who our families are. You see, Albus' and my parents are War heroes, and well there's a lot of pressure on us to be in Gryffindor and be just as great as our parents. Every single-family member of ours has been in Gryffindor, so everyone is expecting us to be in Gryffindor as well. So do you understand why we're so nervous?"

Laurali nodded and wondered why James hadn't mentioned that. As if reading her thoughts Rose stated, "I'm surprised James didn't gloat about it to you, that's very out of character of him. Oh come on, we should get on that one." Rose pointed to the boat with no one else in it. Albus and Laurali followed.

They all sat silently and then magically the boats took off without anyone pushing them, and soon an enormous castle came into view. It was one of the most enchanting things Laurali had ever seen.

"Wonderful isn't it." Whispered Albus. Laurali looked at him in awe, and nodded. And without uttering a word they both reached out for one another's hand. They both looked at each other in surprise, but still didn't let go. Smiling at one another they squeezed each other's hand and went back to staring at the picturesque castle in the distance. Wondering what the years ahead would bring them.


	3. Chapter 3: Quite a Commotion

Chapter 3

Laurali stood at the entrance of the Great Hall until Albus tugged her into the most wonderous setting she had ever laid eyes on. The hall was massive with four long tables filled with students. The ceiling was enchanted to look exactly like the night sky, and had thousands of floating candles as source of light.

Finally they all stopped in front of some steps that led to a stool with a disgusting looking hat sitting on it. McGonagal stood next to it with a long scroll In her hand. Unraveling it she started calling students up. The first to be called was Clairisse Wood. Who confidently made her way up the step and sat on the stool placing the raggity hat on her head. And to Laurali's shock the thing actually spoke, well more like yelled, "Gryffindor." after only a moment of resting on her head. The table to Laurali's immediate left made a hug uproar, as she ran over to sit with them. After that the same process continued with every house.

Among the students called was a silvery blonde haired boy named Scorpius (_who names their child that?_ she thought) who had been sorted into Slytherin and had almost passed out with relief.

Halfway through though, Laurali's name was finally called. Nervously she made her way up and sat on the stool, where the God awful hat was placed on her head. _Well, well, well. Hmmm…what to do with you? Intelligent, Cunning, bold, bullheaded, but very, very loyal nontheless….Yes you are certainly going to cause a stir here…._said a voice in her head, scaring her a little. That's when she started to worry, she thought of James and how Albus would most likey be sorted into Gryffindor as well, and she gulped at the thought of not being in the same house as them. _Do your trust me to put you in your rightful house little girl? _The hat asked. Which laurali could only reply to with a slight nod. _ Good. _ With that it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Laurali's face broke into a smile. She promptly took off the creepy hat then ran over to the Gryffindor table, where James had been saving a seat for her.

Then he whispered as McGonagal called the next name, "I told you that you would be in Gryffindor."

"Remind me to trust you more often then." She answered while smiling at him.

"Glad you're learning the error of your ways." James laughed. And for awhile they just sat there and clapped for kids as they were sorted, Rose got sorted into Gryffindor , much to everyones relief.

Albus was the second to last to be called though. And when he went up there, the hat took forever to sort him. After what felt like eternity, it shouted, "Slytherin." Making everyone gasp. Laurali immediately looked at James. His face fell and for about half a second he looked truely sad. But masked it quickly.

And unlike all the other students the hall was completely silent as Albus walked over to his table. Until James stood up and started clapping and cheering like a mad man. Then the rest of his cousins joined him and soon the rest of the hall did. But even with this Albus still looked quite upset.

"Are you ok?" Laurali asked, knowing that it had come as a shock to James.

He took a minute before replying, "Yea just a little disappointed you know?" He answered with a shrug.

Then the Sorting Hat started singing. It was long and talked about each of the houses. Then McGonagal made some speech about the rules and what not. Finally the food magically appeared on the plates. Which Laurali happily started filling up her plate with as much as she could.

James was staring at her in amazement, "Got enough food there?" he asked sarcastically.

Laurali scoffed, "You have just as much food as I do!" James just shrugged in response, however when she tried to grab a chicken leg he stopped her.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

Looking at him with a baffled expression, "And why not?" She asked accusingly.

He just gave her a mischievous smile before mysteriously replying, "You'll see."

She dropped the piece back on the plate, and cautiously ate the rest of her food. Then right before dessert, a commotion started. The students started turning into chickens!

Laurali gasped as the student next to her turned into a black one. James on the other side of her was laughing hysterically. And as much as she hated to admit it, Laurali was laughing to. Then she realized everyone who was changing into a chicken had eaten the chicken legs! "how'd you do it?" she shouted to James over the sound of hundreds of chickens and frantic teachers.

"it's a secret Li." then gave her his signature wink. With that Laurali and James continued laughing at the chaos surrounding them. And she couldn't help thanking her mum for making her come to this magical place.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Set of Standards

Chapter 4

The prefects, as James called them, led them towards the dorms; supposedly they reside in a tower. Laurali was thankful for this because she was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to collapse in her bed. But then she saw Albus following the rest of the Slytherins to their dorms looking upset.

"Psssst." Laurali called. Albus' head snapped up. His green eyes searching the crowd until he saw her, motioning for him to follow her down an empty corridor. Slipping away with ease, Albus quietly followed her.

"What's up?" He asked as soon as everyone was out of earshot.

"I wanted to know how you were doing? I know that everyone was expecting you to make Gryffindor, but are you ok with being in Slytherin cause that's all that really counts you know." Albus gave her a sad smile. Which just confused her even more.

"Yea I'll be ok, I'm glad that James wasn't to upset. I know that my parents would have been fine with any house that I was put in, but all my cousins and friends are in Gryffindor. Rose is my best friend, to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do without her, nagging at me to do my homework, and whose going to laugh at James with me when he gets in trouble? I had all these expectations and standards for Hogwarts and all of those disappeared when I got sorted into Slytherin." He finished. For some reason Laurali wanted nothing more than to pour her heart out about how she felt coming to Hogwarts as a muggle-born, to explain to him that she understood.

"Albus, I know I just met you, but I think that I understand what you're going through somewhat. Just because you got sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean that all those standards you had for Hogwarts should disappear they should just change. And you know what helped me with coming to Hogwarts?" Albus shook his head looking intently at her, "I found a friend, well more like they stumbled upon me. Your brother made me see all the possibilities that Hogwarts has to offer. And I think you need the same thing. The sorting hat put you in Slytherin for a reason; obviously you have to have something in common with someone in your house. Find someone who is going to make Hogwarts open up new doors for you ok?" She finished, staring at his emerald green eyes.

He gave a small smile," you know I think you're right. Too bad you're not in my house though, because if you were you would be that person for me." Laurali couldn't help but blush, as her stomach did this weird fluttering feeling.

"Well we better go then." She stated awkwardly trying to push past the odd moment that they had shared. Albus cleared his throat and agreed. They then went there separate way both wondering what had just happened between them.


	5. Chapter 5: Tryouts

Chapter 5

Laurali had been going to Hogwarts for two months now. And she was having the time of her life. Learning magic was so exciting and there was never a dull moment. Unlike her primary school days, where she would have to pinch herself just to stay awake. Although History of Magic could be quite dull at times, that didn't mean it was Muggle School boring. However she was struggling with charms, which was a shame because it was such an interesting class. But she did excel in transfiguration and potions.

Laurali had made many new friends on top of that. Including Rose, Roxy, Lee, Clarisse Wood, Albus, and even Fred despite the rude first impression they had had of each other. But she was best friends with James. Even though they had barely known each other, they were joined at the hip; you couldn't find one without the other unless they were in classes. They also had a lot in common, they both loved food, pranks, and quidditch.

So it wasn't surprising when James was trying out for the quidditch team that Laurali was in the stands cheering him on.

"Rose would you please put your book down and support your cousin?" Laurali chided.

Rose looked up slightly annoyed, "You know Laurali you should be thankful that I even came down here, and now you want me to actually pay attention during this thing, you would have to use the Imperious Curse to make me do that."

Laurali rolled her eyes, as did Clarisse who had also accompanied them. "Quidditch is better than any book if you ask me." She stated.

Without looking up from her book Rose retorted, "Says the girl whose dad was a professional quidditch player, and is now a quidditch coach. If you ask me I'd say your opinion is a little biased." Clarisse and Laurali just shared a look and shook their heads giving up on Rose.

Both turned their attentions to the tryouts taking place. James was amazing in Laurali's opinion. He weaved in and out of the other players on the field and made a smashing point! Making her smile and whoop!

That caught James' attention, he looked up at Laurali, he smiled and waved, happy that she could make it. That also made him want to prove himself even more, so he started showing off just for her.

About halfway through the tryouts Albus found Laurali, Clarisse, and Rose. "Hey!" he greeted as he plopped down next to Laurali.

Smiling at him she asked, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm opposed, I'm just wondering."

"What can't a bloke come and support his brother?" He asked, which made Laurali throw her hands up in mock defeat signaling that she was didn't care. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw another person coming towards them. It was the blonde haired boy, Scorpius something.

"Hullo." He said quietly.

Rose gave him a peculiar look before asking in a very rude voice, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" _Malfoy that was his last name!_ Laurali finally remembered.

Albus gave Rose a warning look, "_I _invited him Rose. Do you have a problem with that?" Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Laurali just shrugged and gestured for Scorpius to come sit on the other side of her, as far away from Rose as possible.

"Scorpius right?" She asked him as he sat down. He just nodded in response.

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm Laurali." She said stretching out her hand, which he took and gave her the tiniest of smiles, lighting up his grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you." His voice now portraying much more confidence than it had before. Laurali smiled, before turning back to the tryouts, to watch yet another amazing shot by James. She watched him in awe, which made her unaware of Albus studying her.

"You fancy him don't you?" He asked bluntly, but quiet enough so that the others didn't hear. Laurali looked at him in surprise, she was completely caught off guard by his question. "It's ok, I'm not judging you. James is a great bloke, even if he is a little immature."

Laurali shook her head in confusion, "What? Why would you think that I fancy James?"

Albus shrugged, "Just the way you look at him."

"That's a look of admiration, not adoration there's a difference. Sure James is funny, and smart, and charming, but I think of him as more of a big brother. So to answer your question, no I don't like him." She stated matter-of-factly. Albus didn't know why but hearing those words come out of her mouth gave him great sense of relief.

"Oh well…." But he didn't know how to finish the sentence, thankfully he didn't have to, Rose and Scorpius yelling at each other, distracting them both.

Then a shout came from the pitch, "LI! LI!" Laurali looked down to see James speeding towards her on his broom. He came to a screeching halt in front of the group making everyone jump back in fear of him hitting him or her, except Laurali she just sat there with her arms crossed. "Well Li how'd I do?" He asked a little breathlessly.

She gave him a dazzling smile, "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant James!"

"Well what can I say, I'm a natural!" James said in mock confidence, but Laurali could see that he was really nervous.

"Suuure, whatever helps you sleep at night! And that's what you can tell yourself when you don't make the team." Albus commented sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Nobody else but Laurali noticed that James' eyes widened a little and his blue eyes darkened a little with fear at his comment. Wanting to make him feel better but not in front of his cousins and friends, Laurali came up with an idea.

She ran over to the railing and jumped over. Narrowly landing on his broom. However, the unsuspecting James almost lost control of his broom.

"Bloody Hell Li! You could've killed us! What the in God's name were you thinking?!" He shouted as he rebalanced them. Her friends in the stands looked at her like she was psycho.

She turned to James, "Well I didn't risk my life jumping on this broom to just sit here. So are you going to take me for a ride or what?" James looked back at her and burst into laughter. With no other coercion necessary he sped off. Laurali looked back at the receding image of her friends and waved.

"Hey James, don't worry about the tryouts you were fantastic. If they don't put you on the team, they're a bunch idiots." She reassured him. Turning back to look at her once again he smiled at her.

"Thanks Li." He whispered as if understanding why she had jumped on his broom in the first place. She gave him another dazzling smile as they took off towards the lake.


	6. Chapter 6: Butterflies

Chapter 6

Laurali was sitting on the windowsill right above the entrance of Hogwarts. It had become her new favorite spot since coming to Hogwarts. Most of the time people didn't come up here because of the incessant and loud thrum of the clock. But it was somehow calming for her. When everything became too overwhelming she usually came here. Which happens a lot when you're a muggle-born in a school for magic.

She was here today because James and his lot were being quite bothersome today. This didn't happen often, her and James were best mates, and she got along well with the others. In fact she had received so many detentions because of the pranks that she had pulled with them, that she literally hadn't spent one week straight without a detention. Her parents were furious with her; she had been receiving angry letters from them all year and had cut off her allowance. She didn't have very much fun at holidays when she went home because she was grounded the entire time. But all the detentions were worth it, the pranks and jokes that they had pulled were hilarious in her opinion.

She was also getting along with his cousins Roxy and Dominique, and she was still good friends with Rose and Clarisse but Laurali preferred James to anyone else. Well maybe except for Albus. He was kind, sweet, and humble, everything opposite of James, of her even. Which is probably why she liked him so much.

That was the main reason for Laurali sitting up alone today, because she was thinking him. The more she got to know Albus the more she liked him, but he didn't seem feel the same. So she had kept these feelings for herself.

As if knowing that she was thinking about him, Albus walked up pulling Laurali from her daydreams. "What's this? The infamous Laurali sitting on a windowsill without the rest of her conspirators?" Albus exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes Laurali, responded, "You know I have nothing to do with any of those horrid pranks that go on here, I'm just some innocent muggle-born, who is falsely accused all the time." Albus just laughed, making her stomach flutter with pestering butterflies.

"Oh ill be sure to let McGonagall know next time, your "falsely accused." So why are you really here? You know everyone's down at the quidditch pitch; Lee Jordan somehow managed to get a hold of a snitch. Why aren't you down there practicing with them? " Laurali looked at him but didn't know what to say, "Why would you want to waste your time up here with boring ol' me." He continued but the light tone that they had been using was gone.

"Your not boring Albus, in fact you're quite refreshing. Don't get me wrong James is great and I couldn't ask for a better mate but sometimes I need a brake from the constant jokes and huge ego. I know that you don't get along with James all that well Albus, which is why I don't understand why you would want to hang out with me." She finished not making eye contact with him.

"Li your fun and you make me want to jump over the side of railings and jump onto a broom, pull pranks, and wish that I chose to be in Gryffindor with you."(Awhile-back Albus had told her that he had had the choice of Gryffindor or Slytherin, but he chose Slytherin because that was the original option that the hat had given him.) He answered quietly; Laurali looked up and smiled at him. However, she couldn't shake the wrong feeling that she got when he had called her Li.

"Well thank you Albus. I'm glad that James introduced us. Because without you I'm fairly certain that I would've killed James and those gits a long time ago!" Albus laughed. And they sat there and talked for hours, each enjoying the others company.


	7. Chapter 7: Pixies

Chapter 7

3 years later

"Li. Liiii, wakey wakey…"James cooed as he gently shook Laurali trying to wake her up, "C'mon Li! Get up!" Still she wouldn't wake up. _Fine then I guess we're doing this the hard way. _He thought with a devilish smile turning the corner of his lips up. Grabbing the bottom of her mattress, he yanked it upward flipping the mattress and its contents with it.

With a cry Laurali slammed into the ground, in a tangle of blankets, sheets, and pillows. Groaning she slowly picked up her head, her eyes squinted in contempt and grogginess. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JAMES?!" Resulting in many groans of protest from the rest of people in the room still peacefully sleeping. However those did nothing to deter the fourteen-year-old girl's fierce glare. James couldn't help but chuckle, since meeting her three years ago he had gotten that look many times.

Shrugging, "Well Li, what can I say? You wouldn't wake up when I asked nicely." Yawning Laurali stretched before propping herself against the dresser.

"What in god's name made you wake me up this early after you kept me up all night?" She murmured in an exasperated tone, but she had lost her edge, she hadn't even bothered to open her eyes when asking.

James went and sat next to her, when he did her head drooped on his shoulder. Whispering he answered, "Well I wanted to show you something. C'mon it'll be worth it. I promise." Slowly she nodded. "You might want a coat for where we're going." He said cryptically. Giving him a puzzled look she quickly grabbed James' Gryffindor sweater. With that he ushered her to the window, with his broom. Even though Laurali gave him another puzzled look she still didn't question him, knowing that she would soon find out what James was up too, you always did, whether it was pleasant or not was the real mysterious. With that they flew away from the Burrow, towards the forest that surrounded its property. Finally, they landed in a meadow, with the first few rays of sunlight starting to show.

"James what's going on?" He just motioned for her to quiet and pointed to the meadow. That's when Laurali saw them, so she didn't notice James looking at her. Before her eyes flower petals started floating in midair still glistening with dewdrops. Then with a sudden realization, Laurali remembered that they were flower pixies. Shaking off the dew they starting flying, creating some sort of tornado of color in the middle of the meadow. After a while they started going higher and higher until finally they fanned out in an explosion of color across the sky each going their separate ways.

Laurali couldn't believe she had just witnessed this and was still in shock. Which is why she didn't notice that during that entire time James had been staring at her with the same wonder she had regarded the pixies. Seeing the joy and enchantment coming to her eyes had been more than enough for him.

Turning to him she gave him with a dazzling smile, "You remembered." She whispered.

Pushing a piece of hair back, "Of course I did. You were just an innocent first year that couldn't believe that pixies existed even though you performed magic everyday. So I made it my mission to show you Li, who knew it would be so close to home?" Both giving each other broad smiles they made their way back to the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Hopeless

Chapter 8

Albus woke up surprisingly early especially after the long night that he had had. Stretching he crawled over his cousin Hugo, who was stilling snoring on the floor next to him. The problem with being a younger sibling is that they all got the cramped and stuffy room because their older siblings got first dibbs.

He groggily got up and made his way down to the kitchen. Where he was surprised to hear voices, he thought he was the first one up…even Nana Molly didn't get up this early. Walking down the stairs he peaked around the corner to see the two people he didn't like together.

It was Laurali and James.

It's not that he didn't like them. In actuality he was in love with Laurali. But that was why his stomach always clenched with hatred, or his chest tightened with jealousy when he saw them together. He knew that they were just friends, but he also knew that they had a special bond that no one could touch. He had realized this halfway through their second year, when every time he had called her Li that she would slightly grimace. As if he was intruding some intimate thing between them. The only one who could call Laurali, Li was James. And that had torn Albus apart. All he wanted was something intimate with the wondrous girl that he had known for the past three years. But she was always with James, to busy with their pranks, homework, quidditch, and food to notice the less extravagant, less noisy, less brave, and less egotistical brother of the Potters.

Sighing Albus turned back to go head upstairs, but unfortunately stepped on a squeaky step. Both Laurali and James' head snapped up, their attention directing to Albus.

Breaking into a broad grin, Laurali greeted, "Morning Alby! Didn't think anyone else was awake!" James just gave him a friendly nod. Albus walked over to them, his face flushing when he saw what Laurali was wearing. She was wearing very short pajama shorts, with a tank (with a built in bra that was doing little good to keep her ever blossoming breasts tucked in) and James' oversized Gryffindor sweater that hung off one of her shoulders. Her long, dark brown hair piled into a messy bun, she wasn't wearing any makeup either, but her pale skin seemed to glow. It was the prettiest Albus had ever seen her. While James was just wearing pajama bottoms, and nothing else. His brother completely confident in his quidditch made body.

Gulping he replied, " Yeah couldn't really sleep all that well so I thought I might as well get up."

"Want some cocoa mate?" James asked, his voice cracking and deepening. It was weird it had been doing that all summer. Albus just nodded, a quiet storm of rage going on inside him about how comfortable the two of them were with each other in such revealing clothing. James handed him the cocoa leaning against the counter, as Laurali rested her head on his shoulder, obviously exhausted.

"I know how you feel, James kept me up all night. He wanted to get a head start on our pranks this year. I just don't understand why we had to get it all done in one night. I ended up sleeping on that bloody bumpy twin bed, only to then be rudely thrown out of it in the morning." Albus almost choked on his cocoa. _ She slept in the boys' room last night?! With James!_

"Oh why were you thrown out of the bed?" He said trying to cover up the fact that he felt like puking.

James and Laurali just exchanged mischievous smiles, before mumbling something about James keeping a promise to her. Albus just nodded hoping that no one noticed how sick he felt. That no one noticed that he was completely and hopelessly in love with Laurali.


	9. Chapter 9: Blue Ink

Chapter 9

Laurali stood right outside the orchard of the weasley residence, ringing her hands together, pacing. She was contemplating what to do. Albus sat maybe a hundred yards away from her, under a tree, finishing some last minute homework.

The sunlight was hitting him just right so that he looked as if he was glowing, his black hair contrasting the light drastically. It took laurali's breath away. Everything about Albus had always done that; his rich laugh, caring eyes, and kind nature. He was everything opposite of her, of James. It was refreshing, exhilarating, and all together intoxicating.

Gathering up her courage she made her way over to him. "Alby, why are you spending your last day of summer doing homework. This is the time to be reckless, carefree, making memories that'll last a lifetime!" She cried, plopping down next to him. Her stomach a flurry of butterflies, but she kept her face carefully happy, James liked to call it her prank face. Because she wore it whenever they pulled one, it always seeming to fool people.

He answered without looking up, "That maybe true but I'm sure you and James will make enough memories for the lot of us." His voice catching a little at the last part. Laurali, didn't hear it but the sentence made her look up from twiddling her thumbs, it was worded oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" Albus stopped writing, realizing his mistake. He had never meant to sound bitter but it just slipped out without him even thinking. "Albus _what _do you mean by that?" she repeated now annoyed by his suggestion.

"Nothing, look just forget it." He said quickly, starting to gather up his stuff and stand up. But that would not deter Laurali, and he knew it, she stood up in front of him, blocking his path. Sighing he tucked his books under his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was only implying that you and James would most likely do something dangerous and brilliant tonight. Like you always do. So I merely said that you two would...just..." he trailed off obviously not knowing where he was going with the statement.

Laurali crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. But he just continued to stutter and mumble incoherent nonsense. However, the more he rambled the funnier it became and the harder it became for her to keep a straight, inquisitive face. Until finally she burst into laughter, Albus' face reddening with embarrassment.

"Look you obviously don't care what I meant so if you'll excuse me." Laurali stopped laughing and grabbed his arm as he tried to pass.

" I'm sorry Alby. Look I didn't mean to get mad at you. But I don't understand why you feel that you can't trust me. That just hurts a little." with that her face fell, making Albus feel terrible.

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with you I promise. Really its me- I'm just- well you see I- I've known you forever- more like three years. But I really- um its ok though if you don't-. And yea." Albus finished, catching his breath, looking anywhere but at Laurali.

" I hope you know that I caught nothing of what you just said." Laurali said after a couple moments. Albus stood there fiddling with his parchment, not looking at her, his dark green eyes clouded with some unknown emotion. _What is he talking about? Is he trying to say something about us? Did he find out that I fancy him? But from whom? _With a million questions swirling in her head she waited for his response growing more panicked by the second.

"Laurali there's a reason I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. So its taking all I have to say this so could you please not..." but once again he trailed off.

"Alby you can tell me anything." She whispered, her big brown eyes searching his green ones.

Looking up albus had a determined glean in his emerald eyes. " Laurali I've fancied you for years, and I know that the feelings may not be returned-" he didn't finish. By that point Laurali had thrown her arms around him, smashing her lips against his. Knocking him off balance, Laurali made him drop his papers, his inkbottle crashing at their feet causing a deep blue ink to explode on them. They didn't seem to notice or care.

Both filled with content and bursting with joy they embraced each other tightly, finally together with their true feelings out in the open.


	10. Chapter 10: A Love Triangle

Chapter 10

James lounged on the couch, watching a game of exploding snap between Louis and Fred. He was bored. Unbelievably bored, you would think that in house full of young wizards they could come up with something interesting, but no. The only other person who ever kept James entertained was Laurali, and she was nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden his cousin Victiore squealed from her perch on the counter, looking out the window. Practically falling off the counter, she smiled and screamed excitedly, "it happened it finally happened!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Louis asked his older sister right before his deck of cards exploded covering his flawless face in black soot. Scowling he through his cards down while Fred laughed.

"Well Teddy you owe me ten galleons darling because it happened it finally happened!" She repeated triumphantly. Teddy's head shot up from the daily prophet, jumping up he ran over to the window above the kitchen sink.

"No! They didn't! Bloody hell they did!" Now with a renewed interest James and the rest of his cousins crowded around the tiny window. There standing under one of the trees was Albus and Laurali splattered with a shimmering blue color that resembled James' eyes. But that wasn't the odd part of the scene before them.

Laurali and Albus were snogging.

James jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, his best friend and younger brother. The two people he thought he knew most. After the shock wore off people started filtering away from the window. All except James. He just stood there staring. For some reason his chest tightened, and a tingling sensation spread throughout his entire body, making him feel hot, if he didn't know any better he would've said he was angry but he wasn't. Why would he be?

"Oi James are you some sort of peeping tom now?" Fred yelled from across the room. Making James realize he was gripping the counter so hard that he had white knuckles. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat. He forced a smile on his face and turned away.

"Oh no just thinking of all the things we can say when the two lovebirds come in!" James said with a laugh. Breathing hard he stomped outside and grabbed his broom. Victoire looked at Teddy, her eyebrows high and lips pursed.

" I knew he wouldn't take it well." She whispered upset to see her younger cousin distraught. Unrequited love was one of her weaknesses the only problem with this love story is that the love triangle had two worthy men fighting for an equally deserving girl. Sighing she thought of the years to come for the trio, they were going to be interesting to say the least.


	11. Chapter 11: A Perfect Life

Chapter 11

Laurali and Albus made their way back to the Burrow. Picking up his torn and tattered parchment, trying to wipe the sapphire ink that speckled their skin. All they ended up doing was smearing the ink all over them.

"Well I guess we better go inside and face them" Albus said cheerfully. At that Laurali's stomach clenched. James. _What_ _would_ _he_ _think_? Laurali thought franticly. Seeing the apprehension on her face Albus stopped suddenly nervous about her having second thoughts. "Laurel is everything ok?" He asked cautiously

Nodding her head, she answered shakily, " yea c'mon." Grabbing his hand she marched towards the Burrow with him in tow. _If James doesn't like the fact that Albus and I are together, well then I guess he was never a true friend and I'm better off without him. _ She thought defiantly. But she couldn't seem to shake the feeling of foreboding.

Bursting through the door she walked into the living room to see several Weasley's sprawled in different positions across the room. When they all saw her each of them got the very same sly smile. It was in that moment Laurali realized every single one of them knew.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, " let's get on with it then." With that many catcalls, wolf whistles, and vulgar gestures were made for the next five minutes. All Laurali could do was roll her eyes and laugh, while Albus' ears turned Gryffindor red. However, among all the people poking fun at them there was one missing, the most important if you asked Laurali.

After everyone was done, Laurali walked over to Victiore who was snuggling next to teddy, " Do you know where James went?" Looking up from the Prophet she gave Laurali a weird, almost sad smile.

"He stormed out a while ago with his broom." She answered quietly before giving her a pitying look. Shaking away her confusion Laurali turned and hurried out the door, without a word, knowing exactly where he was and what he's doing. She didn't notice the Albus standing next to Rose with a slightly hurt and confused look on his face.

* * *

Walking through the tree line Laurali could see James whizzing through the air like a bullet, doing figure eights and dramatic dives. Leaning up against a tree she watched him in a sort of trance. Finally he slowly drifted to the ground, hovering, as if deciding whether to get off or not. She was going to make that decision for him. Marching over she called out. "Well I see the summer holidays have really made you lose your touch, you were cutting those dives way to short!" She joked mockingly. James looked up, his face flashing with some unknown emotion. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a mocking smile that she knew and loved.

"You're critiquing me? Says the girl that fancies Albus Potter the second best of the Potter brothers." Rolling her eyes she walked over to him. He towered over her, and she was 5'7, squeezing his arm she looked up at him. Gazing into his blue eyes she could seem them clouding with hurt. Frowning, "James, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my feelings for Albus. But it never came up, and what was I supposed to say? I just…" Trailing off she looked down and started fiddling her thumbs.

Putting his finger under her chin he lifted her face, "Li, you don't have to apologize. You and Albus have always had a great friendship; it was only a matter of time before you two ended up together. Just as long as you don't forget about your responsibility to pranking then we're prefect love!" Giving her a dazzling smile, making her feel warm and peaceful inside. Without thinking she jumped forward and hugged him tightly. Inhaling his musky and slightly sweaty scent. He wrapped her arms around, burying his face in her long hair. They stood there both losing track of time, his sapphire eyes shimmering like the true gem itself, while the smeared blue ink shimmered all over her. Laurali felt perfect everything was right in her life. She was finally with the boy of her dreams, and her best mate approved.

It never occurred to her that even though the boy she was now going out with was wondering where she was, while she was hugging his brother in the middle of a makeshift quidditch pitch.


	12. Chapter 12: The Snitch

Chapter 12

Rose was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room trying to ignore the gits she called cousins and study. Laurali and James were at the center of the ruckus, per usual. Shaking her head, she stood up and left the common room, going to her favorite place in all of Hogwarts. The Library. Stepping outside the portrait she was confronted by Albus.

"Oh hullo, Albus. What are you doing you here?" Blushing Rose tried avoiding any eye contact with him. They hadn't spoken much this year; because of the falling out they had had, at their very first Hogsmeade trip. Albus had brought his new supposed best friend, Scorpius. He was a pigheaded tosser who Rose despised. So when she saw who was going to be hanging with them she spoke her mind like she always did.

Albus blew up on her, basically calling her a judgmental waste of space, it had been humiliating for her.

"Rose. Look I wanted to apologize to you about the way I yelled at you in Hogsmeade. I just wish that you would give Scorpius a chance. He's a great mate once you get to know him. Please just give him a chance." Looking up at him in disgust, Rose had to bite her tongue before a slew of reasons for why Scorpius was an arrogant toerag and that she could never be friends with him.

"Seriously? Is that why your stalking the Gryffindor common room, well I'm flattered but that's pathetic!" Rose retorted. Yet again she tried to walk away only for Albus to step in front of her.

"Um no not exactly, I told Laurali that I'd be here after the last class but its been half an hour and she still hasn't come out and the fat lady won't let me in without a password. Do you think that maybe you could go get her for me?" Looking at Albus in pity she nodded.

Murmuring, "cockroach clusters" then walked in but not before she heard Albus mutter, "cockroach clusters, seriously?" Walking back into the common room she saw Laurali and James were wrestling each other, trying to win over the stupid snitch that Laurali had managed to steal last year.

"Give it you big arse! It's mine!" Laurali yelled while straddling him trying to hold him down while reaching for the snitch.

"What does that have to do with anything Love? I'm your best mate why can't I see it for just a minute?" He yelled back right before he rolled on top of her. Pinning her down.

"No you can't you're not the one who stayed in Madame Hooch's office all night just to steal it!" Struggling fruitlessly against the well-built quidditch player Laurali finally gave up.

"But whose invisibility cloak did you use to get it?" James retorted. Finally getting off her, then lending her a hand.

"Fine I guess without your help I never would have gotten it. Joint-custody?" Laurali proposed crossing her arms with a small smile curving her lips. Grinning with triumph James gave her massive hug, making her yell in pain.

Clearing her throat Rose walked over to the halfwits, catching their attention. Once they realized it was she both their expressions turned sour.

"Oh look killjoy swooping in." Laurali whispered loud enough for Rose to hear, making James try to hide a snicker with a cough.

Blushing indignantly Rose continued, "Albus has been waiting for you for half an hour Laurali. Maybe if you weren't too busy flirting with his brother you would've remembered." And with that Rose turned on her heel feeling pissed to all hell, and thoroughly embarrassed.


	13. Chapter 13: A Scarf and Hat

Chapter 13

Running out to meet Albus, Laurali grabbed her coat, excited to finally see him, this week. They hadn't because of finals, now they were all going to have a snowball fight. Gryffindor against Slytherin. So basically her and James against him and Scorpius. She had wanted to be on Albus' team even though she knew James was way better at it, but she loved Albus and didn't want to tell him that. But James was a stubborn Jackass who would not under any circumstances team up with Scorpius, even if he was a nice block.

Walking down the stairs, she met up with James.

"Hey Love! So I was thinking that you should build the fort while I make the snowballs, Ill makes two separate piles one with compact snow that's hard as ice and the others soft. We'll throw the soft ones first, weakly of course. Then we go all out with hard ones forcing them to surrender." Laurali laughed, nodding in agreement. James always got super competitive when he was up against his brother.

For the rest of the way down to the grounds they talked strategy, when they got outside Laurali didn't realize how cold it was. Shivering, like crazy her teeth started to chatter. Looking down at her James stopped.

"Li are you ok? Your lips are turning blue. Here." With that he took off his Gryffindor hat and scarf.

"No, James I'll j-just go b-back up to the common r-room." She answered while trying to turn around, but James stopped her.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, "It's fine love—" But he was cut off.

"Love? Shouldn't Albus being the one calling her that that?" A blond haired boy questioned loudly. Looking over Laurali saw Scorpius and Albus were standing there clad in their Slytherin gear.

Smiling brightly, "Hey Scrop! Hi Alby. James was just…" but she didn't know how to finish, thankfully James did.

"Li didn't dress warm enough so I lent some stuff." James said while putting his arm around her.

Albus stepped towards her, "Laurali I would have given you my scarf and hat." He started to take off his stuff.

"Albus I'm fine really, besides I already have James' stuff on!" Laurali protested with a smile.

"Plus those green and sliver colors would burn her skin." James said with a laugh, making Laurali giggle as well. "C'mon love, lets start so we can kick their arses!" Giving them one last smile Laurali ran after James

"Seriously mate your going to let him talk to her like that? Why do you fancy her? She's obviously caught up with James!" Scorpius said to his friend

"Shut up Scorpius. Laurali and James are best mates; they've been through a lot together. He was her rock that got her through her parent's divorce, her first trip to Hogwarts, and a lot of other stuff ok? And he calls every girl love, its part of his so called charm." Albus retorted trying convince himself more than Scorpius.

"And the victors are Laurali and James the dynamic duo!" Shouted James as they walked back into Hogwarts, holding a bottle of firewhiskey. Grabbing it from Laurali took a swig.

"Don't worry Alby the gloating will subside in a couple days!' Laurali tried to comfort, but ended up giggling and hiccupping drunkenly. After the snowball fight James revealed a stash of firewhiskey and let's just say the stash was now nonexistent.

"Babe I thiink I'm gonna go upstairsss to bed!" Waving halfheartedly and supported by James they stumbled up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

Albus and Scorpius stood at the bottom staring at them in disgust. "Mate I know you hate for me to say this but you have to tell her how much you hate James being with her. You have to at least make him stop calling her love. I know that you gave up on the whole Li thing, but he's taking it too far." Scorpius said as they turned around.

Shaking his head, " I know Scorp, but I can't just force her to stay away from James. But ill talk to her." Albus determined.


End file.
